


I love you

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astrophysics, College, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, I Tried, Japanese Shiro, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith speaking Japanese, Korean Keith, M/M, NASA worker Allura, NASA worker Matt, NASA worker Shiro, Shiro speaking Japanese and trying to speak Korean for the smoll spicy boi that is Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You don't have to have all of the chapters to understand and enjoy the story, i'll add as i go - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Matt and Keith are two dorks in love. This is a documentation of their relationship.Basically, this is little snipits of their love life, as well as their friendships in a College AU





	1. In which a day is lived for the couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I would first like to thank Lettuce, as she read it, gave me ideas, and made sure I don't sound like an absolute dumbass. Okay you need to know this for any of this to make sense:  
> -Keith and Shiro live together  
> -Keith and Shiro are adopted siblings  
> -Pidge and Matt live together  
> -Allura and Coran live together  
> -Lance and Hunk are roommates  
> -Allura, Shiro, and Matt work for NASA  
> -Hunk, Keith, Lance, and Pidge are in college  
> -Keith and Pidge are majoring in Astrophysics  
> -Hunk majored in Civil Engineering  
> -Lance majored in Biology  
> -Rover is Pidge’s dog

“Hey Keith! I didn't know you were coming over?” Pidge stated as Keith walked into the apartment. 

“Hey! I didn’t know either. Matt told me to come as,” Keith made an air quote, “it is an emergency.” 

“Mmmm.” Pidge mindlessly changes the channel.

“Room?” Keith asks as he checks his phone.

Pidge nodded, “Yea. He's been there since he got home.” 

Keith frowned and nodded, and walked towards Matt’s room.

“Hey.” Keith greets as he knocked once, and entered the room.

Matt as on his bed with a laptop. He was coding, but he wasn't typing, he was just looking at the code.

“Hello?” Keith asks as he walked further into the room until he reached the bed. 

Matt was very focused on the code that he wasn't aware of the new arrival until Keith was laying next to him face up.

“Oh hey babe! When did you get here?” Matt asked as he shifted to kiss Keith’s forehead. 

“Like a minute ago. You okay?” Keith looks at Matt’s face, closely analysing his boyfriend. 

Matt frowned, and leaned in to kiss Keith. 

“Yeah. I'm just a bit stuck.”

“On what?” Keith closes the gap. They have a short, sweet kiss. 

“Remember the algorithm I created? Well, I began to apply it, but it won't work. I have bugs.” 

Keith kissed him again and ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. 

“Hm. Want me to check it out?” 

Matt gave him a smile. “Please.” 

Keith smiled back, and shifted to see the computer. 

“I love you.” Matt stated as he stared at Keith, who was concentrated on reading the code. 

“Love you too.” Keith mumbled as he sighed and scrolled. 

Matt then wrapped his arm around Keith, half hugging him as they laid. 

After around twenty minutes, Keith finally said something. “Mmm Matt.” 

“Yesssssss.” Matt replied as he shifted again to grab a nearby pillow. 

“I love your warmth, but get off.” Keith looked back at Matt. Matt looked half asleep. 

No response.

Keith sighed, and went back to the code. 

About an hour later, Keith finally found the bug. Matt didn't put a semicolon on four different lines. 

Keith eventually left Matt sleeping and went to the living room.

“So what are we watching?” Keith asked as he plopped down next to Pidge. 

“Not sure. You choose.” She stated as she stood up. 

“Awwww. You're going to leave me? Okay, I see you.” Keith played as he watched her walk away.

“No. I'm getting Rover.” She stated as she unlocked the gate between the kitchen and living room, and the Yorkie ran towards the living room almost immediately. 

“Rover!” Keith greeted the dog as it ran towards him. 

“She's been wild all day.” Pidge commented as she sat down next to Keith. 

Keith immediately picked up Rover and put her on his lap. He gently pet her as they watched House M.D. 

Eventually, Keith went to the bathroom, and when he returned Matt had taken his spot on the touch.

“Hey sleepy head. How was your nap?” Keith asked as he returned to the living room.

“Hey love.” Matt replied as he looked at Keith and smiled. “Amazing.” 

Keith smiled, and sat on Matt’s lap. “That's great.”

“Thank you for fixing my code.” Matt stated as he sat straighter, trying to make Keith more comfortable and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, while resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. 

“You're welcome. Just tell me that I'm going to be looking at code before I come over. I think my eyes got dried out.” Keith stated as he leaned on Matt. 

“Mmmmm.” Matt replied as he snuggled into Keith’s side.

“Okay I think that it's cute that your guys are together and all, but like please don't make this gross.” Pidge stated as Matt slowly began to kiss Keith’s throat. 

Keith then shoved Matt’s face away playfully. 

“Let's watch something else. Urban Legends. Who’s with me?”

“No.” Pidge stated almost immediately after the suggestion popped up. “That makes you guys talk about conspiracy theories and I do not want to become paranoid every single time I see a pigeon.” 

Matt took the controller and began playing Black Butler.

“No!” Pidge and Keith stated at the same time. 

“Keith is going to get Triggered.” 

“私はアニメが好きではありません、停止してください.” (I don't like anime. Please stop.) Keith stated as he looked back at Matt. 

“No idea what you said, but okay. I will stop.” Matt stated as he then played the Bee Movie. 

Pidge groaned, but nobody refused.

Half way through the film, Keith received a text. 

\--

 _しろ: Hey, are you going to b here 4 dinner?_

K: yeah. 

_しろ: k. We'll b here soon_

_しろ: Allura and Coran are here btw_

\--

“And I have to get going.” Keith stated as he put his phone back.

“You sure?” Matt asked as he pulled Keith closer.

“Yeah.” He replied as he turned around a gave Matt a kiss. “I'll call you later. Bye Pidge!” Keith stood up, and headed for the door.

“Love you!” Matt exclaimed as the door was about to close. 

“Love you.” Keith replied and the door shut. 

\--

As soon as Keith walked in, the aroma of soup filled his nose. 

“Hey guys!” Keith greeted as he closed the door and set his keys in the bowl. 

“Oh hey Keith!” Coran greeted as he walked out side of the kitchen area to greet him.

“Hey Coran.” Keith stated as he sat down at the living room.

“How are you?” Coran asked as he followed Keith. 

“Great actually. I have just a paper to write so…” Keith replied as he turned on the TV. “What about you?” 

“I’m doing fine. Allura made Shiro’s favourite.” Coran replied as he looked back at the kitchen, not knowing what to say.

“Mmm. Do you want to watch something on Netflix? I think I’m going to my room.” Keith sttaed as he handed Coran the controller. 

“Oh. Uh, thanks Keith!” Coran replied as Keith walked out. 

About an hour passed before Keith was called by Shiro. 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro began as he knocked on the door twice.

“Come in.” He replied and the door opened.

“Foods ready.” Shiro stated a she looked around the room. “She made sticky toffee for dessert if you want.”

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Keith,” Shiro began as he approached keith. “You okay? You normally go to the kitchen and watch Allura and I cook.”

“Yeah I'm fine.” Keith replied as he snuggled further into his pillow. “I’m just tired as fuck.”

Shiro nodded, “Okay. Hey, Allura is staying over. You okay with that?” 

Keith snorted. “Yeah, I have no problem with that. She’s basically your girlfriend.”

Shiro’s face became a little red, and he nodded again. “Alright kiddo. I’ll see you.” And he walked out of the room. 

\--

“Hey Keith.” Allura greeted with a bright smile as he returned to the kitchen. “You’re just on time. I was about to make Shiro come for you.” 

“Hey Allura. What’s for dinner?” Keith asked as Allura pulled him in for a hug. 

“Well, I made some Miso and Sticky Toffee, I also brought some brownies because I know you don’t like the taste of toffee.”

Keith gave her a half smile. “Thanks. Hey, can you save some toffee for Matt? You know how he loves that stuff.”

“Of course. Sit down,” Allura began as she gestured toward the dining room. 

They then had dinner while the TV was on. They talked about work and what they did for the week, and soon after, Keith left, brushed his teeth, and went on with his nightly ritual. His night always ended with a phone call. 

“Hey babe.” Matt greeted as he answered the phone.

“Hey Matt.” Keith replied as he layed down on his bed. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I miss you.”

“I was just there like four hours ago.”

“I know. Hey, so Allura came over, right?” 

“....Yeah? Coran also came over.”

“Did she cook?”

“Yeah. ”

“Did she make her sticky toffee and pudding?” 

“Yes. We saved you some. You’re gonna have to come over later for it.” 

“Oh. Okay, thank you!”

“Yeah.”

“Soooooo Pidge was telling me about this new guy you are talking to.” Matt said as a shift was heard. 

“Oh yeah. His name is Simeon.” Keith began. “Astro major too. But he’s originally from Cambridge.”

“Oh.” Matt interrupted, “Is he British?” He mocked the English accent.

“Yeah actually. He’s working on his masters.”

“.....You know I finished my masters right?”

“Yes love. I know you have a doctorate.” Keith replied. “Do not worry, he’s just a friend. Plus, I think he’s straight.”

“Mmmhm.” Matt replied. “I think I can come over tomorrow like at one. I know you’re available at that time so what do you want to do?”

“Well,” Keith began as he began to get ready. “I don’t know. Do you want to just come over to the house? I mean, you're just coming over to pick up the food in the first place. Plus, I have homework.” 

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Matt replied.

“....Wait how do you have time to meet up? Don’t you have work?”

“Well yeah, but Kori is cool with it.” 

“You’re going to get fired Matt.”  
“You see no.” He reflected. “Plus it’s lunch time for me. Your house is like, what? Fifteen minutes from work? I’ll be fine.”

“Sureeeee. How the hell did you get a job at NASA again?”

“I got it because I’m smart and sexy as hell.” Matt retorted. “As much as I love arguing with you, I gotta go. Pidge forgot about picking up some paper for Dr. Hale.” 

“Oh shit. She still hasn’t picked it up?” Keith asked as he laid down under the covers. “Okay. Well, tell her that I said good luck, because Dr. Hale is an ass.”

Matt sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna go to bed. I love you.”

“And I love youuuuu toooo!” Matt replied. “‘Kay, byee.”


	2. In which Keith meets Hunk and Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Hunk and Lance, Matt and Keith have plans for the weekend.

“Oh come on!” Pidge plead as they walked out of the Chemistry lab. 

“No.” Keith replied as he shifted his backpack. “Fuck that, it’s not like I know them. You know I don’t like that.” 

Pidge sighed, “Come on. Please? They got the newest-”

“I know.” Keith sighed. “You know what? Yeah, I mean let’s go. I mean, if I die then I don’t have to finish those god damn problems Dr. Eisenberg gave us.” 

Pidge scoffed, “Don’t worry, I know that you’re gonna be fine. Hunk and Lance are nice people.”

“I mean, might as well.” Keith replied as they walked towards the corner dorms that were near the greek sororities. 

“....so what are your plans for the weekend?” Pidge asked as she shifted her Chem textbook to the right arm. 

“Matt is staying over since Coran is going back to Blackpool for the week.” Keith replied as he pulled out his phone. “Shiro has been at Allura’s since like Friday morning.”

“Really? He hasn’t told me anything about being home alone.” Pidge commented.

“Really? Well, if you want, you can come over too. You know we have that extra guest bedroom. It would be fun. I could actually hang out with both of you at the house instead of yours.” 

“Nah. It’s fine, I’ll let you snog your husband in peace. Plus, I can’t forget about Rover.” 

“He isn’t my husband.” Keith blushed. “You know that Pidge, you stalk us all the time.”

“OK. But here’s the thing, you’ve been snogging him since like...what? Seventeen? Sixteen? I’m not even sure, but you’re nineteen this year. You’ve been together for years.”

Keith made a weird noise. “Okay, well we got together when I was seventeen, but like..” Pidge smirked at him. “Okay yeah, but it worked out didn’t it? I’m still with him.” 

“True.” Pidge replied, “And even after all those years I’m surprised Shiro let you date his best friend.”

“Well I don’t see why not. We met and we hit it off, nothing new.”

“Yeah but remember when Tyrell asked you out? Fun times.” Pidge replied, “He was nineteen when he asked you out. Shiro flipped the fuck out.” 

“Okay, not the point. I’d rather talk about Dr. Eisenberg and how he gave us forty one problems, and on top of the the top ten questions. Are you kidding me? Didn’t Hawking solve like eight of them?” 

Pidge sighed. “Guess I’ll die.” 

Keith laughed. “Same. Okay, we’re basically here, now where the fuck do they live?”

“226C in Holly.” Pidge replied as she walked towards a bright red building. 

“I’ve never been to Holly.” Keith commented as they swiped their IDs and went upstairs. 

“Yeah. It’s a common upperclassmen dorm-area-thing.” Pidge replied as they walked towards a hall. 

“Hunk?” Pidge called out at the door as she knocked. 

“Hold up!” Lance yelled out. 

Keith sighed as his body began to tense up. 

“Hey Keith? If you’re not comfortable, just tell me and I’ll walk you home, okay?” Pidge asked as she looked straight into keith’s eyes, reassuring. “You’ll be fine. Don’t worry, they’ll welcome you.” 

“Hey Pidge.” Lance stated as he opened the door for them. 

“Hey Lance, is Hunk also home?” PIdge asked as she walked in with Keith.  
“Uh, yeah. He just got back from Sociology.”

Pidge nodded, and grabbed Keith’s wrist, gently pulling him towards the living room. “I brought my best friend Keith.” 

Keith looked at Lance as he looked at Keith. Lance opened his mouth as he was about to say something when Hunk appeared from a hall. 

“Hey Pidge! Is this Keith?” Hunk asked as he smiled at the new guest. 

“Yes! Hunk, this is Keith, Keith this is Hunk.” Pidge slightly pushed Keith towards Hunk, who had his arm out. 

Keith’s eyebrow rose. “Hey you’re that one guy.” 

Hunk’s smile just widened. “Yeah. And you’re that one guy. I wish I kept in contact with you.” 

“S-same. Thank you, again.” Keith shook his hand. 

“Wait you guys have met?” Lance interrupted as he looked at them.

“Well you could say that.” Keith replied as he looked back at Lance. 

“I was going to the library to study, and I found out that someone was already in my spot.” Hunk replied. “Turns out that person was also asleep on top of a huge textbook. It was around midnight, so I knew that they probably fell asleep on accident.” 

“Long story short, Hunk woke me up and asked if I needed some coffee.” Keith replied as he uncrossed his arms. 

“Awww. Keith, you never told me about this!” Pidge stated a she punched his shoulder. 

“Really? Then I just told Matt.” 

Pidge went back to look at Hunk. “That wasn’t the first time he did that.” 

“Oh really?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah, that’s how you met Shay huh?” Lance asked. 

Hunk blushed, “Well yeah, but that’s different.” 

“SURE it is. Hunk, buddy, I don't understand why you don't make the move on her. I mean with a sexy, suave best friend like me, you'll get all the ladies!” Lance replied, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Keith scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. 

Lance turned and glared at him. 

“What? Do you have a problem with what I said, Mullet?”

Keith growled, “First of all, I don't have a mullet. Second of all, I just didn't know someone could be that full of themselves.”

Lance gasped dramatically and said, “Lies and slander! I don't know who you think you are, but I am NOT letting some emo dude push me around.”

“Emo?! Really? What are you, twelve?”

This whole time, Hunk and Pidge are watching this conflict like a tennis match, until Pidge finally had enough. 

“GUYS! Can you guys stop insulting each other? You just met. Chill.” She rolled her eyes at them. 

They grumbled, but turned away from each other. 

“So what were you studying that made you fall asleep at the library?” Hunk asked as he tried to create a new conversation.

“I'm an astrophysics major.” Keith replied, “What about you?” 

“Oh, that's how you met Pidge. I'm an engineering major. Lance is a biology major.” 

Keith nodded, and began to look around his surroundings. 

“So are we gonna play or what?” Pidge replied excitedly as she went to the TV stand and turned on the game console. 

“Yeah, sure, come at me Pidge!” Lance replied as he walked toward her. 

Hunk looked back at Keith and smiled. “Do you wanna help me in the kitchen? I'm gonna make some snacks.” 

Keith gave a curt nod. “Yeah sounds good. I'm not a very good chef, Shiro is the one who cooks at home.” 

“Shiro? Is that your dad or something?” Hunk asks as he walks toward the kitchen. 

“Oh no, he's my brother.” Keith replied as he looked around kitchen. The kitchen was smaller than a normal dorm -if imaginable- and had a spacious counter. 

“Oh that’s nice. I think that it’s cool that you and Pidge are still able to live with family while in college, not many people have been able to.” Hunk commented as he opened the fridge. 

“Thanks. I’ve never been roommates with someone else other than Shiro, I bet it’s an experience.” Keith stated as he tried to seem useful. 

Hunk just hummed and nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna make quesadillas. Can you cut the cheese?”

\--

(At a coffee shop a few miles away)  
“So what are your plans for the weekend?” Shiro asked as Matt and him sat down at a table with their coffee. 

“Oh uh.” Matt began as he looked back at the coffee cup, with a bright red face. “N-nothing much. Keith and I are uh-we’re going to hang out.”

Shiro chuckled. “I know you’re staying over. This isn’t the first time.”

Matt awkwardly chuckled, and ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s still weird to talk about.”

Shiro nodded, “True. But you guys have been together for two years now. We should get used to talking to each other about it.”

Matt nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “Yeah. I’m looking forward to it you know? We haven’t really had time to ourselves since he started this semester. But I’m glad that he’s doing what he wants.” 

“Well you’re the one who challenged him to take Linear Algebra along with his other Calculus class, so that extra class is on you.”

“No I did not!” Matt defended himself, “I was just telling him about how I suffered Sophomore year because I wanted to skip a few things.”

“Which made Keith want to do the same. You know him.” Shiro replied, “Well at least he’ll follow your path and cut a year out.”

“True. True.” Matt cleared his throat, “So you’re going to Allura’s this Friday huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. Coran is gonna be out. We plan to finally have a weekend to ourselves.” 

“What will that weekend include?” Matt continued to wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Dork.” Shiro stuffed, with a smile plastered on his face. “Nothing much. We might catch a movie, go out for dinner, who knows.”

“Oh my fucking god, yess.” Matt replied, “Three more days, Shiro.”

“I know, Matt. I know. Hey so, Matt, do you know where Pidge and Keith are? I don’t know if I should get Keith food or not.” Shiro pulled out his phone. 

“Uhh, I think they were going to Hunk and Lance’s. I can’t guarantee it though.”

“Hunk and Lance?”

“Oh they’re Pidge’s friends. They’re nice people.”

“Huh. Lemme just make sure.” Shiro replied. 

\--

“Thanks again Lance, I’ll you tomorrow at Ab Psych?” Pidge asked as they opened the door to the dorm. 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll see you Pidgeon.” Lance replied as he turned off the TV. 

“Nice meeting you again Hunk, I had a lot of fun.” Keith stated as they stepped outside. 

Hunk nodded, “Yeah, it was fun. I’ll text you later? We should meet up.”

Keith nodded, “Yeah, yeah. That would be nice.” Keith and Hunk smiled at each other. 

“Thank you for the food, Hunk! I love you!” Pidge stated as she went back in and hugged Hunk. 

Hunk smiled, “I’ll see you guys later!”

“Lance.” Keith gave Lance a curt nod before looking back at Pidge. 

“Keith.” Lance replied as Pidge and him walked out the door. 

“Bye!” Pidge stated one more time before they officially walked away. 

Pidge and Keith walked in silence for a while before Pidge said something. “So did you like them? Sorry about-”

“It’s fine.” Keith replied, “I liked it. You have no reason to apologize for other people’s actions. I’m glad I saw Hunk.” 

Pidge nodded, “I’m glad. You know, I’m surprised you guys met and didn’t immediately become friends.” 

“Yeah well, you know me.” Keith replied, “Holy shit it’s cold, what in the actual fuck.”

“I don’t know Keith, it’s September? Not to mention, but it’s dark out.” Pidge stated as he gestured toward the area. “If you can’t already tell.”

\--

“Hey babe.” Matt greeted as he answered the phone.

“Hey Matt.” Keith laid down in his bed and readied himself for sleep.

“How was your day?” Matt sighed into his phone, and shuffling was heard. 

“Great. I finally met who the hell Pidge talks about constantly. Hunk is very nice. I have a fun story to tell you about that. Lance is a person who is too whiny and egotistical that I can’t stand.” 

“Mm.” He replied, “Hunk is amazing. Lance is too, I guess Lance is just very….Lance like.” 

“You could say that.” Keith replied. 

Matt chuckled, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Keith replied. “It was cold today.”

“Right? I thought that too! But I thought I was just getting sick.”

“Hmmm.” Keith sighed. “I have a 7 page paper due tomorrow and I haven't started and I'm suffocating.” 

“I'm sorry babe. That sucks. But why haven't you star-” 

“No, no no no, shut it, Holt.” Keith replied, not wanting to hear truth. “I know. But I can't do shit about it now, can I? Fuck me.” 

“Maybe later.” Matt replied, and the implied wink was heard. 

“Stop-ugh.” Keith replied with a smile. 

“I know. But seriously, what the fuck were you doing then? Didn't they give you the paper like two weeks ago?” 

“Yesss. But life is hard.” Keith sighed again. “I hate college. Can I just drop out?” 

“Mmm no. You can stop after Undergrad, but I wouldn't recommend it.” Matt replied, “Look you're gonna do amazing. Are you going to go to bed?” 

“...I'm taking a nap.”

“Keith.”

“Shhhhh, I know, I know.” He replied. “I'm a failure and I accept that.” 

“Well…. no. But if you keep on doing this….” 

“I know.” Keith replied. “Fuck. Like just fuck. I hate this with a passion. Why the fuck am I taking chem? Oh right, because I fucking need to!” 

“Keith, you're gonna be fine. Just calm the fuck down. You're making it worse. Okay? Ok, take a nap for like half an hour. Go make coffee, drink it, take a nap, go into action.” Matt motivated Keith. 

“You're lovely and I love you. You got this! Do you want me to call you to wake you?” Matt asked. 

“That would be great. Because my dumbass accidentally falls asleep again.” Keith replied.

“Okay. See? You're fine. Everything works out.” 

Keith smiled. “I know.” 

“Good.”

“....thank you so much Matt. You made me feel slightly better about this piece of shit we call life.” 

“Well, more like college, but yeah.” Matt replied. “Okay. Take a nap, okay? What time do want to be up?” 

“Uhh, eleven? That would be great.” Keith replied as shuffling was heard. 

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”


	3. In which Keith and Matt do homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Matt do homework, and Pidge and Keith hang out with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. I really didn't like this chapter, but I must go on.

“Hey love.” Matt greeted as he walked into the apartment. “Sorry I didn’t come over immediately, Shiro's cooking.” 

“Mmm it’s fine.” Keith replied, not looking up from his desk. 

“So what are you up to anyways?”

Keith sighed, “Astro homework. I hate this shit.” 

“Hmm. You’re gonna be fine.” 

“What’s Jupiter’s pressure at four Earth radii?” Keith asked as he looked up from seat. 

Matt sighed, “Keeeeith. Is this why you invited me? I knew it was suspicious!” 

“What do you mean?” He asked as he put his hair behind his ear. 

“I’m not gonna do your homework.” Matt claimed a she walked towards the bed, and plopped down. 

Keith frowned, “I’m not asking you to.” 

“Mmhm.” Matt replied as he began to browse his phone. 

“Lemme just finish this….” Keith replied as he went back to looking at the homework. Keith sighed, and looked back at Matt a few minutes later. “Can you come and help me?”

“No.” Matt replied as he grabbed a nearest blanket and wrapped himself in it. “I just got out of work, I don’t wanna.”

“Why not? I don't have that many problems.” Keith stated as he completely turned towards Matt. “Can you tell me what they want me to do at least with these two problems?”

Matt groaned, but got up. “Let’s see…Baryonic density Omega 200 thousand years after recombination assuming flat universe.”

“Like where the fuck do I even begin?” Keith looked up at Matt. 

Matt looked back at him, “This is on you. Let’s just say, find the Baryonic density of it.”

“That doesn’t help.”

“And I’m not going to.” Matt replied as he went back to the bed. “I had to do that on my own too you know? So did Shiro.”

“I know.” Keith flipped the page. “See? Okay, sometimes this makes no fucking sense.” 

“What?”

Keith walked towards him with the paper. “Okay, look at problem sixteen.”

“Okay well what did you do?” Matt grabbed the paper and looked at it. 

“You solve the integral and that gives you the formula for your angle, right? So you solve for theta for one side, and you simplify that the ratio, plug in all your contacts, right? So how did I get the wrong answer?” Keith replied as Matt began to view the paper.

Matt snorted, “I remember saying the same thing. You see, but you will find what you did wrong all of a sudden.”

“Nooo.” Keith groaned. 

“And you forgot to take the derivative.” Matt commented and he finally gave away the answer. “Not go finish the problem so we can cuddle on your bed. It’s cold, and I deserve it for coming ALL the way over here.” 

Keith frowned. “But I did al-oh ffffuck! You’re right. God damn it, I assumed that the universe was-fuck me man!.” Keith went back to his desk and pulled out a big eraser. “And everything I just worked on is going down the drain.”  
Around fifteen minutes later, Matt finally gave him pity and pulled in an extra chair next to Keith. “Alright, let’s see what we’re working with.” 

Keith snorted. “You just sounded like a..surgeon. No, you’re just helping me with the astro homework.” 

Matt laughed, “The doctor is in.” as he sat down, and moved the paper closer to himself. 

“See that’s another thing. That’s why fourteen is also wrong. It’s not F of R to R dot prime, it’s F of R dot R prime.” Matt stated as he looked at the problem. 

“I love you.” Keith stated as he looked at the problem. “You dork, how do you still remember that?”

“I’m not sure.” Matt replied, smiling. 

“Why is there even a difference between the two? Like, what in the actual fuck.” Keith kissed him on the cheek. 

“Because yes.” Matt replied. 

“...Hey Matt?” Keith looked at him, getting closer. 

“What?”

Keith got close to his ear. “Why don’t you finish this up and we can make up for the extra time.” 

Matt laughed, and pushed Keith. This push accidently made Keith fall right out of the chair. “Nice try babe, but no. I won't buy into it.”

“ABUSE!” Keith yelled as he got up, and tried to turn the chair back. 

“I love you.” Matt stated as Keith sat back down. 

“Mmmhm.” Keith replied, snatching the homework paper form Matt. Matt chuckled harder, but eventually calmed down. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll finish what you started. Only because my hands are cold as fuck, and so are my toes, and you’re a heater, so I will take advantage.” 

“Thank you!” Keith stated, as he pulled Matt into a kiss. “This is why I am dating an Astrophysicist.”

“Sureeee. Okay, go warm up the bed.” Matt replied, ”I wanna be comfortable.” 

“Of course Matt.” Keith quickly left his seat and jumped on to the bed. 

It was around half an hour later when Matt jumped out of his seta, and next to Keith in the bed. 

“Move over it’s fucking cold!” Matt exclaimed as he pushed Keith so he could be where Keith warmed up.  

Keith snorted. “Thank you so much! Now I just have to do three more pages of that same thing. But now I’ll just look at your work and apply to it.” 

“As much as I love you, you need to get your shit together.” Matt kissed Keith, and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. 

“Mmm, I know.” Keith got closer to Matt, with his back to Matt’s chest. “I’m glad that you’re willing to do that for me.”

Matt sighed, “I’ve spoiled the hell out of you this year. It isn’t good, because you're gonna get used to it. No. Okay? I’m only going to help you when it’s two weeks before finals and then on.”

Keith shuffled, and sighed.  “I know.” They were together, in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other presence, since they do not experience this frequently. Keith felt blissful for this first time that week. “Thank you Matt, for everything. You’re always there for me even when I’m an idiot, and I don’t think that I show or tell you how much I appreciate that.” 

Keith felt Matt’s head snuggled into the crook of his neck, his lips pressing a smile into his skin. “Of course Keith. I would pretty much do everything for you.”

“Not only that, but I don’t do much for you, all I do is make your brain know that it can do anything and everything. You should be thanking your brain for every time time that you procrastinated an essay, cried about it, called me, and eventually got it done.” Matt stated, and he slowly shifted Keith to face towards him. Keith had a smile plastered on his face. 

“Dork.” Keith stated with a soft smile, as ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. 

“Mmmhm.” Matt replied as he pulled Keith closer and kissed him. They lasted like this for a few minutes, and eventually took a nap. 

\--  
(Three hours later…)

“Well, time to go back and die.” Keith stated as he ripped the bandage off, and got out of the covers to walk over to the desk. “Well, at least that’s one page less than what I needed.” 

“Mmm?” Matt groaned as he moved around in the bed.

“Shhh.” Keith replied as he plugged in his headphones and began working. 

These were one of most blissful moments they would have together. 

\--

(Three days later..)  
“Let’s go people!” Pidge stated as they exited the science department. 

“Hold the fuck up.” Simeon stated as he dragged Keith and another student outside. 

“Emma, get yo ass going.” Pidge stated as she looked back at the struggling group. 

“It’s cold!” She complained as she was forced to walk down the steps. 

“I mean, the sooner you walk down and let us walk, the sooner we will get to the coffee shop.” Keith stated as he pulled on a black sweater. 

“Really? Out of all of the sweaters Matt owns, you somehow got in the hold of the black one.” Pidge stated as she looked at the sweater he put on. 

“He left it.” Keith replied. 

“Mmhmm.” Pidge said with a smile, and turned her attention toward the other two with them. “So have you started the problems?” 

“Me? Oh god no.” Simeon replied, “I’m having a hard time with Bio, and the TPA 25 essay? Yeah, I’m dying. I don't know why I double majored.”

Emma snorted, “Good luck. I have, but I only did like two problems. Did you guys do the one with Baryonic density? I was so lost.” 

“I did it, but it took me a while.” Pidge replied, “What about you Keith?”

“Matt helped.” Keith stated as he pulled out her phone. 

“See that’s so unfair!” Emma stated, “You’re so lucky to have a boyfriend who already went through this! He can help you! Don’t you use his old Astro notes?”

“Well yeah, but Pidge is his sister, she also has an advantage.” Keith stated as Pidge pulled him towards her, pulling him away from the other two,

“But Pidge is different,” Simeon complained, “She’s a badass with this. She doesn’t need help.” 

“...True.”

After about three minutes of walking, they arrived to the busy coffee shop. 

“Okay, can we go over the problems that are due next period?” Simeon asked as they got in line. 

“The 27 problems?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah.” Simeon replied. 

Pidge nodded, “Yeah, as soon as we get our heroin for the hour.”

“See no, coffee isn’t my heroin, I just like it. I can stop whenever I want also sooo.” Simeon argued. 

“Simeon, that’s what addicts say.” Keith argued. 

Soon after, they were huddled in the corner if the shop, pulling out their binders. 

“Okay, I got 40 microseconds on problem 5, and I couldn’t find the answer of reddit.” Emma stated as she looked at her sheet.

“Oh crap, really? I got ten to the fifty three seconds.” Simeon replied. 

“.....Well shit.” Keith stated, “I got ten to the fifty seconds.” 

They all looked at Pidge. “I got ten to the forty four seconds.”

“.....I mean, close enough.” Keith stated as he looked back at the paper, “This took a few hours. I’m just gonna.. Keep it, fuck it.” 

“Trueee,” Emma replied, “Screw that question. Okay, what about number 17? Did you guys get 8,000 degrees here?”

“Isn’t that like, way too cold?” Simeon asked as he looked at his problems. “I didn't do it. It's called I need a nap.” 

“Aaand fuck we’re gonna fail aren’t we?” Keith sighed into his coffee cup while looking at his work. “This is worse than Identities. And that got me fucked up.” 

“I know, like now that I’m looking back at my work, I don’t even understand what I’m fucking doing. Is this life?”

“Yep.” The rest stated unanimously.

\--

“So fun fact, I got a 41 on my exam.” Keith stated as he scrolled through his emails. “It’s great. Mr. Hamner emailed everyone. So, it turns out that the lowest was a 21, and the highest was a 49. Obviously, Pidge doesn’t count because she's basically a god in that class.”

Matt chuckled, “That’s my sister.”

“That’s my best friend.” Keith replied, “...What did you receive when you were getting your undergrad?”

“Well… let’s just say that Pidge and I come from the same family.” 

“Of course. I don’t expect less.” Keith replied, “Oh, by the way, Emma says hi.”

“Tell her I say hi too.” Matt stated, “I can’t believe we still talk to her. I haven’t heard from her since like, last year.” 

“Really? She’s sleeping over this Friday. We plan to cry and play monopoly. I think Pidge is too, she wasn’t too sure though.” 

“Niiice.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh hold up, so lemme tell you, so you know about Project K71 right?” Matt asked as shuffling was heard. “You know, the project with Allura?”

“Mmhm.”

“So, turns out that SpaceX is already do it. So, NASA doesn’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Okay, so you know how we’ve been working on it for MONTHS? Yeah, well, that might go down the drain depending if SpaceX succeeds.”

“Well shit. I’m sorry Matt. Are you able to even tell me what they are doing?”

“..Not really. Sorry babe. I mean, unless SpaceX succeeds, then you’ll probably know in like a month.” 

“Again, I’m sorry. I know that you spent a lot of time and effort in it. Hopefully nothing happens and you can continue.”

“...Hopefully.”

“Yeah, Hopefully-” Keith cut himself off with a yawn.  
A smile could be felt through the phone. “Alright, I’ll let you go. We’re still on for Saturday right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

“Love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment as I live off them


	4. In which Keith, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge have a Harry Potter marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluff with fluff and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Apple here! I wrote this in a day and you know what that’s okay. I totally did not have a story over 4k written out for Katt and then scrapped it last minute and made this instead. Nor did I begin another chapter of Katt and didn't complete it, making me start new. This is why I don’t publish as frequently as I would like. Thank you Lettuce for looking over this, as I know it would be crap without you!

“Wait, so was it Pidge whomst set this up, or was it you?” Matt asked before taking a sip of Keith’s coffee cup.

“Gee, you must love your coffee huh?” Keith commented as he then took Matt’s coffee. “And well….. Okay, so Pidge _suggested_ it, which I think makes her the one-” 

“Okay, so you’re the one who made the plan.” Matt concludes, and then nodded. “I see you, I thought you were a hermit and here you are creating social events among peers in your natural habitat.” 

Keith snorted, and then took a tip of Matt’s coffee. “Not really. It just kinda happened and now they’re coming over.”

“So it’s gonna be you, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance for like… seven hours in your living room watching Harry Potter films.” Matt commented. “Huh. I thought I would never see this day coming.” 

“Okay, stopppp.” Keith stated in a jokingly mater. “I hang out with plenty of other people.”

“Well yeah, but it took you at least a year of knowing them before inviting them over to your house. Hell, I think it took you like half of a lunar year to invite me to your house.” Matt teased. 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up, you basically lived with us before we even began to date.”  
He looked back at his phone for the time, then back up at Matt. “Another thing, why the fuck did you use lunar year? Who the fuck says _lunar year_?”

“I do love.” Matt rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. “And yeah, I _basically_ lived there, but it took you awhile to invite me. When I was there, it was because Shiro invited me, or I invited myself over.” 

“I just didn’t think I’d have to. Actually, I think I only invited you because it had been like two weeks since I physically saw you.”

“Hmm, when I started project Alpha Sixty-Nine.” Matt commented, “Which was a huge success, did you know that?”

“I did, you dork.” Keith commented as he rested his head on Matt’s right shoulder. 

“....I love you.” Matt stated.

“Mmhmm.” Keith replied as he pulled out his phone again to check the time. “Fuck. I think it’s time to walk back to the apartment. I have to quickly stop by to get snacks and the-”

“You still haven’t bought them? Jesus, doesn’t your thing start in like an hour?” Matt asked. 

“Well yes, which is why I should get going now to get them on my way home.” Keith replied. “I thought this through.”

“Sure you did.” Matt stated. 

“Of course.”

“......Do you HAVE to go?” Matt asked as he pulled Keith in closer to him.

“Unfortunately.” Keith stated, “I’m actually going to have Lance and Hunk come over, and uhh I don’t know how to feel yet.”

“Of course.”

“.....Are you sure you don’t wanna join us? It’ll be fun?” Keith looked at him. 

Matt laughed, “Nah, I’m good. I have to go meet Dr.Hale again, remember?”

“I know, that’s the only reason you even came.” Keith replied. 

“Oh shut up.” Matt answered, “You know that it’s only like…. 75% of the reason I came to the neighbourhood. The other 25% is because of you.” 

Keith elbowed him, to which Matt yelped, and half of the customers in the cafe looked at him, causing him to blush and become more flustered. 

“Keith!” Matt scolded, to which Keith completely ignored. 

Keith sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

“Mmm.” Matt kissed Keith. “I know. I’ll see youuuuuuu???” He ended with a question.

“I’m not sure. Sssat- no, umm… Ssunday? Does Sunday work for you?” Keith asked as he slowly stepped away from Matt. 

“Yeah, I guess that works.” Matt gave him a bright smile. 

“Alright.” Keith smiled back. 

“I’ll call you later tonight, okay?” Matt stated. 

“Okay.” Keith gave him one more kiss and look, before walking away. Before he walked completely out of the door, he looked back and said, “愛しています!” (I love you)

“Wait I got this!” Matt called out. He blanked out for a second, and then replied, “私も愛しています!” (I love you too)

Keith smiled. “Good job, okay, bye!”

“Bye!” 

\--

As Keith walked down Parkman Bvd., he recognised the figure getting ready to cross the street. 

“Hunk?” Keith shouted as he speed walked towards the crossing point. 

The figure looked back in the direction they called his name. “Oh hey Keith!” He waved, and looked back at the crossing point. 

“So where are you off to?” Keith asked as he eventually caught up. 

“Pidge told me that she recommends getting snacks and help set up at your place.” HUnk explained as they waited for the light to change. 

“Already?”

“Well I mean yeah. I thought you’d be there already.”

“Nooope. I had some other things to do beforehand ya know?” Keith stated as the light changed and they began to walk. 

“I understand. But Pidge is already there right?”

“She should be. Matt said he dropped her off when I was still in classes.”

“Alright cool.” Hunk replied, “So where are the nearest stores?”

“Umm, well… I was planning on getting snacks for seven eleven.” He truthfully replied. 

“......”

“Okay it’s not that bad, it’s actually quite big so..”

\--

“Alright, are you ready to see my house?” Keith asked as he began to look for his keys in his pocket while trying to carry the two bags in each hand. 

“Yeah.”

Keith sighed as he got to the door and couldn’t find his keys, causing him to set the bags on the floor, and look with both hands. As he found the key and was about to insert it, Pidge opened the door. 

“You could’ve just said something you know.” PIdge greeted as she opened the door wide for both of them. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“I was just fine.” Keith muttered as he set the bags down on the table. “Alright, I think we have enough snacks to suffer from diabetes after this.” 

“Hey when is Lance coming?” Pidge asked as she turned on the oven. “6:25 right?”

“Correct.” Hunk replied as he began to take the food out of the bag. “And I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since the morning.”

“I’ll text him.”

Keith nodded, and left the kitchen. 

“.....Hey where is Shiro?”

“I don’t know! How am I supposed to know?”

“I don’t know, you were here before us.” 

Keith was about to reply, but someone knocked at the door. door beforehand. 

“And there’s Lance.” Pidge stated as she sighed and went towards the door. 

“Alright! The party animal is in the house!” Lance greeted loudly as he came into the kitchen with Pidge.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, I was getting a lady’s attention.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Keith. 

“You’re fine.” Hunk replied as he pulled mpre things out of the kitchen cabinet that Keith didn’t know they had.

“Wait… I think there is another one in the other cabinet.” Pidge replied as she looked at what Hunk pulled out. 

“How the hell do you know what’s in my cabinets, and I don’t know Jack Squat what’s in them?” Keith asked as he moved towards the living room as Lance followed. 

“Because I cook with Allura sometimes, and Allura knows what's here.” Pidge stated matter-of-factly.

“Hmmm.” Keith began looking for the controller. 

“It’s on the shelf, bookshelf.” Pidge commented. 

“Thanks.” Keith replied as he went over. 

\--

They were an hour into Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone when Shiro came into the house.

“Shiro?” Keith called out as he heard the door shut. 

“Yeah?” Shiro replied as he took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. 

“どうしてそんなに遅いの?” Keith asked as Shiro half hazardly out his employee ID into the bowl on the coffee table (Why are you so late?)

“ごめん, ごめん, 私は仕事のために物を手に入れなければならなかった.” Shiro explained as he sat on the floor next to Keith. (Sorry, sorry I had to get things for work)

They both continued to talk amongst themselves, completely oblivious to the fact that Lance looked confused. 

“Wait Keith.” Lance began as Shiro and Keith stopped talking for a second. 

The brothers looked back at him. “I thought you were Korean?? I mean, well, that's what Pidge said.”

“I am.” Keith looked at Lance. 

“He was taught Japanese when our mom and dad adopted him.” Shiro explained. He looked back at Hunk and Lance, and continued, “I don’t think we have been introduced to each other.”

Hunk blinked, and gave him a smile. “No we have not,” he stated as he shuffled towards Shiro. 

“Well hi, I’m Shiro, I’m Keith’s brother.” Shiro stated as he shook Hunk’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you Shiro, I’m Hunk.”

“Nice to meet you.” Shiro smiled at him, and looked at Lance. “So you must be Lance.”

“Yeah! Hi, I’m Lance, and everything you have heard about me is true.” Lance gave him a bright smiled. 

Shiro laughed, and shook Lance’s hand. 

About twenty minutes afterwards, Keith asked Shiro a question.

“いつ行くの?” Keith looked at Shiro.  
(When are you going?) 

“ええと....知りません.” Shiro replied, “After Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets I guess.” (Umm… I don’t know) 

Keith nodded, and continued to watch.

“Hey, random question, but do any of you know where I can find a Philosopher's Stone? Like, the book.” Hunk stated out loud as he read the back of the dvd case. “What’s the difference?”

“I have it at home.” Pidge relied, “I’ll give it to you during econ.” 

“Pidge, I know you’re a huge dork, but how did you even get that edition?”

“Matt.” Keith replied, “Her brother is probably like twenty times dorkier than her. Didn’t he buy it when he went to London liken four years ago?”

“Yeah, funny how you remember it.” Pidge replied, “Hey can we pause for a second, I need a brake.”

“Yeah.” Keith replied as he reached for the controller and paused the movie. As Pidge and Lance stood up to stretch, Keith looked back at Shiro.

“あなたが行く必要があります.” Keith stated as Shiro pulled out his phone. (You should go)

“그래, 난 떠날 거 야.” Shiro replied as he sighed and stood up. (Yeah, I’ll leave)

“I see youuu.” Keith replied with a slight smile. 

“I try.” Shiro replied, smiling back, “내일 보자?” (See you tomorrow?)

“네.” Keith replied. (Yeah) 

“Alright bye guys, I’m gonna go get ready to go to Matt’s.” Shiro stated before walking towards his room. 

“Bye Shiro.”

“Bye.”

\--

“Pidge.” 

“.....”

“Pidge.”

“.....”

“...Pidge!” Keith stated as he shook Pidge’s shoulder.

Pidge was passed out on the floor, half drooling. 

“Goddamnit.” Keith muttered before shaking Pidge’s shoulder harder. “Hey Pidge wake up, let’s get you to a bed, yeah?”

“HmM?” Pidge asked as the glasses became more crooked, moving her head. 

“Bedtime okay?” 

“Matt?”

“No.” Keith replied as he turned off the TV and stood up. “Come on Pidge, let’s get you to the guest room.”

“Oh okay.” Pidge replied as she eventually half hazardly stood up. “What time is it?”

“Past one.” Keith replied as the walked into the hall. 

“When did Hunk and Lance leave?” 

“Like at eleven I think?” Keith replied. “Let’s get your dumbass in here.”

“How the fuck did I fall asleep on your floor? It’s really hard. Like, my neck hurts like there is no tomorrow.” 

“I’m not sure either. Hunk told me to tell you good night by the way.” Keith stated as he turned on the light for the guest room. “Alright.”

“G’night Keith.”

“Night Pidge, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And the-” Pidge got cut off by Keith. 

“We’ll clean up tomorrow before Shiro comes back from work.”

“I know.”

“Alright, bye.”

“Bye.”

Keith then shut the door and got ready for bed himself. 

\--

“AY YO!” Matt answered the phone. 

“Hey Matt.” Keith replied as he prepared the bed. 

“What are you up?” Matt asked drunkenly. 

“To.” Shiro stated in the background. 

“Shhhhhhhhhhh Shiro, don’t be -rupting my talks.” Matt tried to whisper, which came out like he was talking normally. “Yeah, what are you up to?”

Keith snorted. “I’m getting ready to go to bed.”

“Oh. Okay.” Matt replied. “It’s one though.” 

“I know. I just made Pidge go to bed. I mean… she fell asleep on the floor, and I just dragged her to the guest room. Keith commented as he finally turned off the lamp and got into bed. 

“MMm.” Matt replied, “How… how was the wizarding?” 

“Great! We got through two movies before everyone gave up and began to dick around.” Keith replied.

“Nicccce……” Mat burped. “Guess what I did!”

“Other than get drunk as fuck, what?”

“Shiro and me had a marathon too. But not like the running kind.” Matt stated, “We watched Band of Brothers… and drank.”

“Of course you did. Dork.” Keith commented. “...Me pasas a Shiro?” (Can I talk to Shiro?)  
“Okay.” Matt replied, “I see how it is. You know call me to call him to call you to call.” 

“....Sure.” Keith replied as he heard Shiro approaching. 

“Hey Keith.”

“Hey Shiro.”

“What’s up?” 

“How much did Matt drink?”

“Okay but like he’s a lightweight.”

Keith snorted. “Yeah I know. Still. Can you take care of his dumbass for me in the morning?”

“I got you. You know I was his friend before you began to…. Canoodle with the dork.” 

“I know Shiro, just making sure.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Alright, I’m guessing Matt is ready to pass the fuck out?”

“Oh yeah.” Shiro replied. “彼は今夜寝る前に君を待っていた.” (He was waiting for you before he went to bed) 

“Hey! Don’t abuse the fact that ya’ll speak a dank ass language that I don’t understand!” Matt complained in the background, which cracked a smile with Shiro, and made Keith laugh. 

“Aww.. Alright, I’ll say goodnight now.” Keith stated.

“Alright, here. Night by the way.”

“Night Shiro.”

“.....”

“Hello?”

“Hey Matt.”

“Hey love.”

“Goodnight?”

“....”

“...Matt?”

“Babe.”

“What.”  
“Babe.”

“Yeah?”

“Babe, are you into astronomy, because your ass is out of this world.” Matt asked. 

Keith sighed into the phone. “Why do I even try?” He muttered to himself. “You’re like a white dwarf star, extremely hot but not very bright.” 

“OHHHHHHHH HE SMOKED YOUUUU!” Shiro yelled in the background.

“MMMMM K night.” Matt replied. 

“Alright, go to bed okay?” Keith laughed.

“Love you.”

“And I love you.”

“No but like, I love you. Like… more than I love String Theory.”

“... Thanks Matt.”

“Hell, I love you more than string cheese.”

“Love you too Matt.”

“What’s up with the word string? Like, it just doesn’t sound like a good word to put into a food.”

“...But that’s how the food kinda acts.”

“But like-”

“Okay honey, go to bed okay?”

“Okay love you.”

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please hmu if you have any requests, I need ideas to write more for this! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Comments and kudos are always appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!  
> -Apple


End file.
